Airplanes
by Curlylocks4232
Summary: Oneshot. Max goes for a midnight flight and thinks about her life before Fang left. Post-Fang. My first oneshot please read : a song-fic.


**Hey guys this is just a oneshot I wrote while listening to the song Airplanes my B.O.B feat. Hailey Wiliams (haha sorry cant spell)It would help if you listened to the song while you read this. Please review this is my first oneshot. If this sounds like a good story line I will continue.**

Max:

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now._

I jumped out the window of my room, unfurled my powerful wings and shot out into the night. I stopped to when I got to a cliff. I landed and stood at the peak just looking around. I sat down and looked into the sky and frowned when I didn't see any stars. It's been a month sense Fang left and nothing is the same. Iggy and Gazzy are barely making bombs or any kind of explosives anymore, Nudge is less talkative and Angel just mopes around. And Dylan, well Dylan is trying to get us to get over him but it's not going to work, Fang is a hard person to get over. He took a little of something from everyone when he left, well a big chunk from me.

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, to go back to a time much simpler than this _

Our life was so much simpler when we lived in the E-house. I wish we could go back in time and prevent us from getting caught by earasers.

_cause after all the partying and the smashing and crashing and all the glitz and the glam and the fashion and all the pandemonium and all the madness, there comes a time when you fade to the blackness_

For the flock it was like one big party, becoming famous, going on TV. Then all the madness that's happened. Angel turning evil, me getting kicked out of the flock, Dylan coming, Fang leaving. We are all just fading now.

_and your staring at the phone in your lap and your hoping that the people never call you back _

Jeb said he's going to call in a few days to check up on us, maybe even come for a visit. He better not.

_but that's just how the story unfolds you get another hand soon after you fall _

Fang left Dylan replaced him, well he thinks he replaced him.

_and as your plans unravel in the sand what would you wish for if you has one chance,_

I wish Fang would come back. We need him,_ I_ need him.

_so airplane, airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate if I don't make that then I switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now._

I looked back up into the sky and saw an airplane fly over me. I wonder if you could make some wishes out of airplanes.

_Somebody take me back to the days, before this was a job before I got payed, before whatever mattered I had in my bank_

Before we had to worry about money and food and the job of saving the world.

_yea back when I was trying to get a tip at subway, and back when I was rapping for the hell of it and now I'm rapping to stay relevant I'm guessing if I could make some wishes out of airplanes then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the day before the politics that we call a rap game and back when nobody listened to my mix tape and back when I tried to cover up my slang, so can I get a wish to end the politics and get back to the music that started this shit so here I stand and then again I say I'm hoping we can make some wishes out of airplanes._

I hope I could make some wishes out of airplanes.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. _

_Like shooting stars,_

I saw another airplane pass by.

_I could really use a wish right now._

I closed my eyes and made a wish: Fang please come back…..


End file.
